OroSasu Archive
by kajamiku
Summary: A collection of fanfics written with the characters Orochimaru and Sasuke. Orochimaru x Sasuke.
1. Taking Time To Remember

**Title:** Taking Time To Remember  
**Author:** kajamiku  
**Theme:** #4 - Prettiest Corpse  
**Rating:** No clue really; is OroSasu shrugs No smut or anything... sigh Oh well; just read it.  
**Disclaimer:** As much I wish they did, Orochimaru and Sasuke don't belong to me tear Of course if they did then we wouldn't be having a huge amount of time without them in the series shakes fist and as a consequence we would be viewing much OroSasu smut  
Written for the LJ community OroSasu.

* * *

**Taking Time To Remember:**

Orochimaru always said; "the prettiest corpse is the one you take the time to remember."

It was true.

In some strange way, it was something Orochimaru seemed to hold in high regard; the ability to fully accept and understand this concept, to understand the strange wistful smile that followed the remark.

The snake seemed to regard his murderous deeds as some sort of art form; he regularly spent time sitting in a comfortable chair, his pale chin resting on his hand as he stared into the dark. He told his lesser subordinates nothing as to his reasoning for this; he told Kabuto that it was his time to consider and reconsider the future; and he told Sasuke that it was his time to remember his prettiest corpses.

Whether the sennin noticed Sasuke's initial confusion at the assertion or not, was irrelevant. But it took months before he finally voiced a response to the Uchiha's occasional, cautiously curious questions on the subject.

It was Orochimaru's firm belief that knowledge was power; to deprive Sasuke of his answers, meant leaving him weak in his ignorance, and Orochimaru simply did not have weak subordinates. In the end, he assented to answering his protégée's question about his riddle, with another riddle.

"The prettiest corpse is the one you take the time to remember."

His explanation of the words was vague; Sasuke knew it was something he was meant to work out for himself. Another lesson among lessons.

Lessons were learned constantly while in the Hidden Sound; practical lessons, the like of which would never be so emphasized in any other Village. And though Sasuke was trained mercilessly; until his teacher was satisfied with the progress he had made, he got no tests and therefore couldn't prove said progress to himself, or even truly experience what he learned.

These 'tests' were, in fact, missions. But not missions in the sense Konoha had embodied; most were assassinations, or a stirring of rebellion in small but significant towns and villages.

These tests were where Sasuke attempted to find the answers to Orochimaru's riddle. Not simply the idea of the 'prettiest corpses', but also of the man himself, a living enigma, whom Sasuke still couldn't understand.

It was difficult for the Uchiha to believe, in hindsight, that Orochimaru didn't have more than one motive for letting slip his 'prettiest corpses' observation. Sasuke worked harder in those weeks; wanting to gain the rewarded missions in order to test the theory, and therefore progressed faster. It infuriated him to know that the snake could manipulate him so easily, but then again; he wasn't truly surprised either.

The long-awaited answer to his question, came some months after he learned what the question was.

Ironically, he wasn't even on a mission at the time. He was doing some night time training; extra sensory work with his Sharingan eyes, which though they could see in the dark, often gave him problems when trying to concentrate on more than enemy at once while guarding in the dark. His lack of 360 degree vision was occasionally rather annoying.

He had paused for a moment, deactivating his Sharingan in order to catch his breath, and heard a very odd sound. Immediately sensing a presence, and being caught off guard, meant that he reacted on instinct. The body was lying at his feet well before his mind fully registered what was happening.

Sasuke could remember looking down at the body in the moonlight; realising that it was probably a lost traveller, and noticing that there was something about the woman's face that was somehow endearing, even in death.

It was slight. Had he not paused to look, as he had taught himself in the past months, he would not have noticed it. In that instant, he knew that the faceless nins and people that died because of him were simply another mark on his non-existent tally. He couldn't even describe the sensation of it; the thoughts that ran through his mind. He must have been standing in that same position for hours; unmoving, pondering, and staring at the mass of flesh and blood wounds with nothing short of wonder and mild acknowledgment.

Orochimaru really was right. It really was… somehow…

The prettiest corpse he'd ever seen.

Owari.


	2. Stained

**Title:** Stained  
**Author:** kajamiku  
**Theme:** #3 Ink  
**Characters:** Sasuke, Orochimaru  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warning(s):** Angst  
**Disclaimer:** "Naruto" belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not to me  
**Summary:** Written for the Livejournal community; OroSasu.   
Becoming the new bearer of the snake summoning technique is sealed with ink and blood.

**"Stained"**

The ink sealed his Fate.

The ink formed from his blood, now as black as ink should be.

With this he signed his name.

The mark burrowed deep into his skin; a proud display of power, and of bonds.

Standing jet and stark against his death pale skin.

Stinging and burning, he tore at the flesh, nails drawing blood; an honour, a cruelty, a punishment for the goal he strove for.

A pain he gladly bore. An ache that would not leave.

A stain as tainted as the man who leered down at him, smiling in the dark, through his student's pain.

A proof of the destiny, a visible mark of his entrapment.

Neither water, nor blood would wash this stain away.

End.


	3. The Kiss Of A Snake

**Title:** The Kiss Of A Snake  
**Author:** kajamiku  
**Theme:** #1 Snake Kissing  
**Characters:** Sasuke, Orochimaru  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warning(s):** Angst  
**Disclaimer:** "Naruto" belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not to me  
**Summary:** Written for the Livejournal community; OroSasu.  
Gaining the kiss of a snake is a difficult thing.

* * *

**"The Kiss Of A Snake"**

Gaining the kiss of a snake is a difficult thing.

It took the Uchiha prodigy over a year; a frustrating and pridefully hurtful trial.

Manda was a teeth-gratingly stubborn and moody bastard, who unfortunately wasn't someone Sasuke could ever seem to see eye to eye with. Months passed before the teen could even get the great purple git to look at him.

Sometimes it was all he could do not to howl in frustration, and it didn't help that Orochimaru was becoming impatient too.

When the day finally came for Sasuke to become heir to the snake summons, he was half-sure that the snake of judgement would reject him.

Sitting in that dim light, cross-legged with his teeth pressed together, Sasuke was sure Orochimaru knew something he didn't. The sennin was smirking to himself, in an overly infuriating manner, with some hidden knowledge that Sasuke wasn't privy to.

The moment came, and only acceptance came with it.

A flash of sharp teeth, a splash of blood.

A scar that would not fade.

A bite of approval.

A snake's kiss.


	4. What It Means To Be His Student

**Title:** What It Means To Be His Student  
**Author:** kajamiku  
**Theme:**#2 Teacher/Student  
**Characters:** Sasuke, Orochimaru  
**Rating:** PG-13 I guess…  
**Warning(s):** Angst (Sasuke's the king of angst, how could there not be?), sexual references  
**Disclaimer:** "Naruto" belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not to me  
**Summary:** Written for the Livejournal community; OroSasu.  
Sasuke has never had a teacher quite like Orochimaru.

* * *

**"What It Means To Be His Student":**

"Sasuke-kun." Sometimes Orochimaru didn't hiss; his voice became lower in pitch, purring in a way that left goose bumps over Sasuke's skin.

He was very likely the most unconventional teacher he had ever heard of.

It took a long time before he began to realise quite how devious the snake sennin was; how he planned out everything he did, every little gesture and word.

Everything he did was intricately woven into long or short-scale plots of his making, and no matter how much Sasuke tried, he could never work out what the signs were working up to until the result had already been achieved.

He thought Orochimaru planned it like that.

The first scheme he had managed to see was not even related to him. It was the way the sennin controlled his subordinates in general; the 'flunkies', the ones who weren't quite as powerful or important as the ones the pale shinobi kept close to him.

It was in his tone, his eyes; the way those eyes, despite his sincere sounding words, danced almost constantly with amusement. His tone was occasionally graced with a kind of veiled mockery, as if he sometimes couldn't believe how dense his followers were. Sasuke agreed.

Especially in the not-so-rare cases where he was actually sending the obsolete to their deaths.

However, this was not the most significant of the things Sasuke had noticed during his time in the Hidden Sound. After all, who cared what happened to the blind idiots under Orochimaru's command? The ones who would follow any order, despite how suspicious it sounded?

He was not one of them.

Though he had not noticed it right away, Orochimaru had obviously been working towards something ever since the day Sasuke arrived in the Hidden Sound. It had taken time for Sasuke to be able to see the hints of it; to notice the messages hidden in everything the snake sennin did around him.

Then again, how many people would notice something when Orochimaru didn't want them to? It was virtually impossible.

The goal Orochimaru had been working towards was related to the way Sasuke reacted and responded to him.

The snake took every opportunity, not to mention creating his own, to move gradually closer to Sasuke; so that he grew so used to the man's presence, that he didn't flinch when the sennin touched or spoke to him. So that he didn't think it odd that his teacher stood obtrusively close, so their arms brushed, and purposely leant in to speak whatever words he chose into Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke knew the sennin took great pleasure in manipulating and tormenting the people around him; he liked the way Sasuke had initially reacted when the occasional brushes turned into full-blown gropes in unexpected places. The confusion, the inner turmoil and the discomfort these gestures brought out, amused the snake to no end.

Orochimaru seemed to like it even more when Sasuke started to react; at first with resistance and sporadic violence, and then in ways that brought the teen even more confusion, along with newly acquired guilt and shame.

The snake sennin had seemed to enjoy working these things out of him.

"Experience overcomes emotion."

He always had new lessons for Sasuke to learn, and many would very obviously not be any help in the defeat of Itachi.

He often informed Sasuke that he was 'pleased with how open he had become', which the Uchiha took as something lewd when he saw the cunning glitter in Orochimaru's eyes. The sennin was even more perverse than he had originally guessed.

Orochimaru often called Sasuke to his chambers, much to the rather noticeable chagrin of Kabuto. Sometimes he ensnared Sasuke in the library, or on the training grounds. Sometimes as he was leaving or entering a room, or even in Sasuke's own chambers. Basically, whenever the sennin felt like it.

But Orochimaru's devious ways had succeeded well before Sasuke even realised the plans existed; Sasuke did not pull away, he did not resist, and he responded in just the ways the sennin seemed to want him to.

Not by choice, obviously. But the sennin seemed to know the younger Uchiha's mind as well as he himself did, and every word he spoke was dripping with innuendo.

For the snake sennin's manipulation of him, sometimes Sasuke despised him.

In some ways Sasuke hated Orochimaru. He felt as though he had been made a fool of, as if the sennin's 'taming' had been a personal insult. He felt weak because of it.

But in some strange way, Sasuke didn't really mind. It only strengthened his resolve in the knowledge that one day he would be strong enough to teach the sennin something of his own.

End.


	5. A Place Like This

**Title:** A Place Like This  
**Author:** kajamiku  
**Theme:**#7 Otogakure  
**Characters:** Sasuke, Orochimaru  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warning(s):** Angst  
**Disclaimer:** "Naruto" belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not to me  
**Summary:** Written for the Livejournal community; OroSasu.  
Otogakure couldn't be more different from Konoha.

* * *

**A Place Like This:**

Being in Otogakure was, at first, practically unbearable.

The walls of the place were thick, constricting, and induced a fair amount of paranoia from the people they trapped. It was not unlikely, for example, to be attacked suddenly when turning a corner.

Many of the lesser subordinates were sent out at least once a week, lest they get madder than they already were; however those who were injured or temporarily out of their master's favour, found themselves trapped within the walls, and therefore became jumpy, more prone to lashing out unexpectedly and, more often than not, for reasons that were less than acceptable.

The ones who had been with Orochimaru longer, were well trusted or generally more powerful, were the ones who tended not to mind their long periods of 'imprisonment' within Otogakure's walls.

Though naturally many of these nins were so mad that they no longer knew the difference between the inside of Otogakure, and the outside world.

They were the ones you noticed. The ones who were forgiven their minor indiscretions out of the snake sennin's favouritism. Nins like Kabuto, who haunted every room, worshipping Orochimaru's shadow.

Sasuke attended the sittings and audiences with 'outsiders' because Orochimaru would give him a long, hard stare whenever he even opened his mouth to make a protest or argument. It always stopped him.

Some things were allowed; insulting the sennin, which only made the man smirk in amusement, or tearing up furniture, which Sasuke had done in abundance in the early days, during his frustrated months. As long as it wasn't a book or scroll, it didn't faze Orochimaru in the slightest. However, disobeying or arguing against a direct order was inevitably not something the sennin condoned.

The only rules that applied to Otogakure were unwritten ones. Being late to training with Orochimaru was something that simply was not done; no one wanted to find out what sort of punishment might be awarded for making the sennin wait.

The rules that applied to Sasuke and his relations with the other nins of the place were many, and they were very complex; Orochimaru wanted him to at least be civil, so he was. In front of him. Away from their master, the other nins were never less than insulting; resenting the amount of time Sasuke spent in the sennin's presence.

There was practically a secret language among the nins, one that Sasuke had never bothered to become privy to; he mostly ignored the other subordinates, trying not to notice the hisses that followed him through the halls and down the corridors.

Kabuto was the worst of them; he actually found subtle ways of showing his displeasure around Orochimaru, narrowing his eyes and purposely ignoring him when supposedly addressing them both.

Whether Orochimaru ever noticed the behaviour of his subordinates was not exactly known, but he certainly didn't do anything to stop it.

"Adversity lends strong will."

That's what he always told Sasuke, smirking in a knowing way. It wasn't possible that the sennin didn't know everything that went on in Otogakure; no matter what it was, Orochimaru could let people know he knew about it by simply dropping a small comment, dripping with innuendo, in front of them.

Then again, Sasuke knew that the jealousy of the other nins was not unfounded; he spent an inordinate amount of time training with Orochimaru, learning at his side and hidden away in the snake sennin's rooms.

Getting used to having his teacher appear behind him at any given moment was also something that took a while for him to get used to. Somehow he could never sense the sennin's presence until he felt a hand on his shoulder or the hot breath on his neck, and felt the smirk when Sasuke couldn't help but jump slightly.

Otogakure couldn't possibly be any more different than Konoha. Somehow he felt he deserved to live in Sound; everything about the place seemed fitting, as if it was exactly where he needed to be to achieve his goal. After all, he couldn't advance in a place where his revenge had been undervalued, argued against.

Very slowly, he started to feel at home in Otogakure. Every day seemed normal; everything began to seem familiar and anything else, namely his old life in Konoha, diminished and became alien. When it happened, Sasuke couldn't say; it wasn't exactly gradual, he just looked up one day and realised that he couldn't really remember what it had been like. Konoha seemed like some kind of strange dream, and the people in it were vague and hazy in his memory.

This place, however, was the norm. This was where he had grown so much stronger, where his disposition had been satisfactorily hardened.

And he had Orochimaru to thank for it.

After all, living in a place like this you couldn't help but get used to it.

End.


	6. Empty Sky

**Title:** Empty Sky  
**Author:** kajamiku  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Characters:** Sasuke, Orochimaru  
**Rating and Warnings:** None

**Theme:** #6 Empty Sky  
**Summary:** Written for the LJ community OroSasu.  
Just a short drabble short piece that I just randomly wrote. Sasuke-contemplation-ness.

* * *

**Empty Sky**

"Look Sasuke-kun. The moon is the colour of blood."

The words hardly registered in Sasuke's mind. He didn't look at Orochimaru or the moon; his eyes remained fixed on some transparent spot, in the dark of the night stained sky.

It was a statement of course; Orochimaru did not need confirmation from anyone, if he thought something was a certain way, it was.

Sasuke nodded anyway, showing nothing but automatic agreement.

"You're very quiet tonight."

Another nod. Despite the words being another statement, Sasuke could hear the silent demand for a reason.

"I didn't notice. I always thought the sky was empty."


	7. Unwanted Welcome

**Title:** Unwanted Welcome  
**Author:** kajamiku  
**Theme:** #10 New Home  
**Characters:** Sasuke, Orochimaru  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warning(s):** Angst  
**Disclaimer:** "Naruto" belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not to me  
**Summary:** Written for the Livejournal community; OroSasu.  
Sasuke is welcomed into his new home in Otogakure.

* * *

**"Unwanted Welcome"**

It stank.

It reeked of moss and damp. The walls felt like the backs of snakes.

The air was humid, but chilled to the bone; Sasuke could see his breath hovering before him in clouds.

He felt enclosed, cramped even though the corridors were three or four metres across.

It was too dark; there were lamps, candles and torches in brackets lining the walls, but he still couldn't see. It seemed almost as if the light were being devoured by the shadows.

It was eerie, unfamiliar and unwelcoming.

Orochimaru smiled as he watched his new student look around.

"Welcome to your new home, Sasuke-kun."

End.


	8. A Doll's Strings

**Title:** A Doll's Strings  
**Author:** kajamiku  
**Characters:** Sasuke, Orochimaru  
**Rating:** PG-13 I guess…  
**Warning(s):** Angst  
**Disclaimer:** "Naruto" belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not to me  
**Summary:** The game may be over, but the fun is just beginning. (No there is no necrophilia!Orochimaru in this fic; you dirty-minded buggers XDD)

* * *

**"A Doll's Strings"**

That was it.

The Game was over.

His toy was broken. Hollow. Empty.

Perhaps, in the end, he had pushed too hard. Drained away his sanity at a pace too quick for him to really get through it. Perhaps he had overestimated the boy's capacity…?

No. He had intended this from the beginning.

Yes, his toy was broken, but that didn't mean he couldn't be used.

In spite of everything, it was his pretty puppet's mind and soul that were fractured beyond repair, not the shell that held them.

Sasuke-kun's body would still be of use to him; his doll's beauty had not faded after all.

End.


	9. Quicksand

**Title:** Quicksand  
**Author:** kajamiku  
**Disclaimer:** Naruto doesn't belong to me... life sucks XD  
**mary/Notes:** The pairing is Orochimaru x Sasuke, but there isn't actually any sexual description; just a LOT of allusions and indications of it. Quite obvious yaoi-ness.

* * *

**Quicksand**

It ran as a constant routine.

Every single time it happened, there were factors, incidents, expressions that told of the coming 'event'. Sasuke tried to ignore them at first, not wanting to admit to himself that he had allowed such a thing to happen. But Orochimaru was no fool; he took every opportunity to remind him of it. Glances, smirks, even a simple gesture could remind Sasuke of those times. And he knew that Orochimaru was fully aware of it; these gestures were meant for him.

The sennin didn't want Sasuke to forget it; he didn't want to allow the boy ignorance in any sense.

It usually began with a casual comment. Something relating to the last time; something they had discussed right before, something of Sasuke's denial or anger perhaps, of his violence. It was tossed in a random direction, not necessarily towards the young nin himself, as a smooth dart; a subtle attack that seems innocent enough, until you feel the prick of it.

Sasuke couldn't miss them.

They were made for him, of course, so they were unmistakably difficult to overlook. And it made Sasuke wonder if the snake bastard spared time especially for creating such devious tricks and hints. Whether he chose a time to simply sit and scheme, to think of amusing ways to torment Sasuke with memories and insinuation.

It wouldn't have surprised him if this was true.

These 'vague' allusions were never caught by anyone else. Even Kabuto remained blissfully unaware of how suggestive the seemingly innocent words were.

Then came the glances and smiles. If they could be called smiles. Sasuke didn't think Orochimaru was able to smile. A smile is simple. It conveys emotion easily and can be read. Orochimaru's 'smiles' were always dark; they were completely ambiguous, and as hard to read as the man himself. They always seemed to have layers of meaning; as if everything he said or indicated had a second, third or maybe even hundreds of meanings.

It was in the eyes as well. Those snake-like yellow eyes; slitted and almost always slightly amused. Even when he was punishing someone and spoke in apparent anger, his eyes always held that amusement; as if the entire world was his game and all the people in it, his personal chess pieces.

Next came the taunts. They weren't the usual kinds of taunts. Orochimaru seemed to have found an entirely separate multitude of ways to twist, mould and anger people, which he never used sparingly, and which he obviously found great enjoyment in using. Sasuke was often in the audience chamber with the snake sennin, and was able to watch him implement such devices on other people. They were never the same; they all seemed tailor-made for whomever happened to be suffering them at the time.

Orochimaru took great pleasure in saying and doing things that would have made even the most depraved pervert blush. Kabuto didn't seem to mind it; he dealt with the taunts and suggestions much better than Sasuke did. Sasuke couldn't ever seem to keep his temper for very long; it seemed Orochimaru knew exactly what to say in order to get under his skin. Or, as it often turned out, under his clothes.

It continued until, finally, Sasuke could take no more of it. Until Sasuke went to Orochimaru's chambers (where he always seemed to be when Sasuke finally snapped) to rant and rail, and usually attack him somewhat. It was pointless of course. Orochimaru only turned every touch a different way, all the while 'smiling' as if he knew all the secrets, and seeming amused that Sasuke was so predictable to him.

It usually happened when Orochimaru finally grew bored of Sasuke's violence; he'd pin the boy effortlessly, with practiced ease, and press himself into the boy's back, putting his mouth in easy reach of one of his ears.

"Still so weak, Sasuke-kun."

That was the moment. That was where everything came apart and everything began to happen, in a way beyond Sasuke's control.

Sasuke didn't doubt that the sennin could fuck someone without them actually noticing until the next morning. He had a way of distracting you from some things and making you notice others; he looks down at you and continues to show that insane grin, a grin Sasuke had never grown used to, even in all the time he'd been around the snake sennin, and mesmerizes you.

Of course, the morning after such an incident he was still there. Lying purposefully against the pillows and smirking at the slowly wakening boy. Sasuke didn't think he would have been, if he didn't know how distressed it made the young nin to find him there. Orochimaru was always wearing a self-satisfied look then, mixed with his usual amusement, which was heightened by the sadistic pleasure he took in torturing the boy's mind beyond breaking point.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?"

He obviously enjoyed the bleary half-sleep state turning to panic and horror; he seemed to love the look Sasuke sent him before he scrambled out of the bed. It made his grin widen, made him lick his lips in enjoyment; as if he was remembering the night before and making sure, in that one movement, that Sasuke remembered it too.

The first time had, obviously, been slightly different. The significant looks and taunts had been there, but Sasuke hadn't understood, and so had only ignored them, noticing Kabuto watching him for a reaction, but not knowing why.

"I have many things to teach you."

Sasuke had trudged through the first week slowly. The training was much more demanding than he had imagined, and it seemed as if Orochimaru was purposely working him to exhaustion in every session. By the time Sasuke got back to his room, he could do nothing except fall into bed.

There was very little conversation in the place. All the hallways and rooms were practically silent, even the ones with people in them. The audience chamber had guests often, however, so Sasuke was never without entertainment. Though Orochimaru's toying with the local village leaders and missing-nins became infinitely less appealing to watch the longer Sasuke was there.

It happened first, on a day when the training had been more gruelling than usual; Sasuke had, as usual, collapsed into bed, but had no more than a couple of hours rest before Kabuto came in to fetch him.

"Orochimaru-sama would like to speak with you."

He had, of course, not complained much; complaining to Kabuto would indicate a level of familiarity, familiarity he never wished to have with the medical nin. So he walked in silence, hoping the slimy git didn't want to keep him up for too long; he still wanted to go to bed and sleep.

Well, he didn't get that wish.

Orochimaru was not gentle. Then again, Sasuke had never really thought he would be. He knew how to tease someone to madness, knew how to make someone beg and plead until their throat was raw, knew how to mix pleasure and pain perfectly, and he knew how to embarrass someone so much that they blushed for days afterwards whenever he looked at them.

He had always had something strange about him. Something that enthralled people, brought them under his control; made them love and obey him. It was something beautiful, but at the same time more ugly than anything Sasuke had ever seen. It was dark and cruel, like sharp claws digging into people's souls, keeping them in check, forcing them into submission. A perfect proselytising means; a way of gaining as much support as he wished, a way of guiding lost souls to his side, to serve the dark that he exuded.

Sasuke had never understood Orochimaru. He wasn't sure the snake sennin _could_ be understood. But then, he couldn't say he'd ever tried; it was always so much easier to just believe that he was evil and insane, and that he wasn't in his right mind when he spoke of things that made most shiver without flinching. When he killed without guilt or fear or regret, when he 'smiled' and chuckled and spoke of power. When he reclined and watched and enjoyed the sins and pains of others.

Orochimaru enjoyed reminding Sasuke about all those times, because he liked to see the distress in the usually expressionless coal-black eyes.

But despite the way Sasuke shuddered when he remembered, despite the horror and revulsion and regret, it continued to happen. It continued to devour him, to drag him, in like the inevitable tug of quicksand; a drug, a stimulant, an excuse, a routine… a way of proving he was alive, and a way for Orochimaru to declare, again and again, that Sasuke's body belonged to him.


	10. Shards

**Title:** Shards  
**Author:** kajamiku  
**Summary:** Orochimaru x Sasuke. A poem I randomly wrote and wanted to put up.

* * *

**Shards**

There are shards that glitter around your feet.

The remnants of a mirror shattered, breaking veracity.

That image you saw is only reflection.

The silver crunches under bare feet, substance dark as wine staining marble flesh.

The rage that holds you, traps you, breaks you, flitters blind in the dark.

Screams rapt and caged with self control that shivers.

You can feel it folding. You can feel it falling away.

This chapter ends and he is gone.

No more to plague your waking days.

To linger only in quickened memory, and hide behind dusty windows in your mind.

They're old.

They're worn.

They're fast turning to ash in the harsh flames of your disappointment.

The promises he made turning bitter in your mouth, making you hate and seethe.

He had always said you'd be strong.

He had always told you that man would die.

He had always said you'd be his.

And he was the one who paled and shrank away from the day; a death that lasts, while his only memorial is in the shards at your feet.

The blood that stains the glass.

The life that withered and vanished.

Any lasting purity non-existent; a thing he imagined.

And now there is no one left to see it.


	11. Nothing To Be Afraid Of

**Title:** Nothing To Be Afraid Of  
**Author:** kajamiku  
**Characters:** Sasuke, Orochimaru  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warning(s):** Angst  
**Disclaimer:** "Naruto" belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not to me  
**Summary:** No matter how he is comforted, Sasuke knows there is always something to be feared.

* * *

**Nothing To Be Afraid Of**

"There's nothing to be afraid of."

That's what you tell me as you brush the hair from my eyes, eliminating my last defence and leaving me bare for you to read as you wish.

You lie so much, I'm surprised you know what the truth sounds like.

Those words must taste horrible. They don't suit you; they seem ugly sliding from your lips.

You must know it's pointless; we'll never live that farce.

It will remain lifeless for us.

I don't think you know how wrong it is for you to say something like that.

Or maybe you do.

"There's nothing to be afraid of."

Then why can't I stop shaking?


	12. Cold Tea

**Title: **Cold Tea  
**Author: **kajamiku  
**Fandom: **Naruto  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto -sigh- more's the pity  
**Characters: **Orochimaru, Sasuke  
**Summary/Notes: **Just a little something I whipped up...  
Does Sasuke really know what he wants?

* * *

**Cold Tea **

It's a stupid thing. Too cumbersome to think about in most circumstances, but the way haunted eyes don't meet his teacher's show he's serious.

The black no longer wavers.

They show he means what he says, that the trembling of his hands, as they fumble blindly with the teapot in the dark, lie.

The air is filled with 'imagined' rationalisations.

_I know what I'm doing._

Do you? Do you really think so? – This is what the teacher's eyes convey without pale lips having to move.

He still doesn't look up. He is too busy wiping the steaming liquid from the old wood of the tabletop, seemingly drawn to tracing the grains in the old material.

The teacher has had the table since he left Konoha.

What possessed him to bring it with him to this crypt is anyone's guess. It's not a question the sennin would answer. Even more impressive is that the thing had lasted so long there.

The snake is amused, his eyes glinting in the dark. But there is a sombre settling to the light in them.

It makes him appear sincere in his concern.

_I know what I'm doing._

Sasuke is wrapping his hand with a rag, stemming the flow. He does not want to stain the table.

The cup he broke sits before him, pleading in vain to be salvaged. The porcelain is not white anymore. It's stained like his teacher's robe. The one he carelessly tossed aside when they entered the room. It lies forgotten in the dust.

Orochimaru is still looking at him. He knows he must say something.

He stares at the broken cup in distraction, he winds his emotions more tightly about his finger, lest he let them loose like a lost balloon at a fair.

The teacher sees but says nothing, stoic in silence even when his eyes hold a one-sided conversation for him.

You have no idea, do you? – they say, mocking in one instance but brushing him with a tone that is soft and light, dangerously solacing.

You don't know what it is you want – a barely hidden smile appears, noticed only through the student's time spent in his master's shadow. He knows.

_I know what I'm doing._

The shadows of the room grow, the room is strangely smaller. He didn't remember that there was a plant in that corner.

It was dead.

Sasuke inhaled harshly, like a man deprived of life, and allowed his wounded fingers to brush the broken porcelain. It wasn't sharp, but the edges cried out to him, calling him to… what? He didn't know, he couldn't understand such things anymore.

The small blue flowers were tainted, it made Sasuke smile to see it. Or rather, his rough approximation of a smile. He hardly remembered them. He couldn't be expected to, he had been dragged too deep now. He was chained to a grave, rooted like a tree in the cold earth of Orochimaru's will.

_I know what I'm doing._

A rough sound that could have been mistaken for a laugh. Orochimaru's eyes lost interest, his eyelids dropping to display his impatience turned boredom, as the glittering things drifted from him.

_I know what I'm doing._

The tea was cold.


	13. Silk

**Title:** Silk  
**Author:** kajamiku  
**Pairing:** OroSasu  
**Warning(s):** Angst, sexual stuff...  
**Disclaimer:** "Naruto" belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not to me ;;  
**Summary:** Orochimaru plays with Sasuke like a doll, in more ways than one...

* * *

**Silk**

Orochimaru smelt like incense. It reminded Sasuke of the small shrine his family had kept behind closed sliding doors, the ones that led off from a side-room he was not allowed to enter on his own. It was a heady scent, musky and strong, a scent that Sasuke doubted his teacher had acquired on purpose. It was a careless smell after all, easily recognised by those who managed to get close and had been privileged enough to notice it and lucky enough to survive.

It was that smell that lingered around Sasuke even when the sennin was nowhere in sight, when he thought himself alone and still had to wonder if it was true. It invaded him, caught his clothes like flame and slowly burned deeper and harsher as the days rolled by.

The smell transferred to his teacher's clothes, the kimono he favoured in contrasting colours, red and cream, violet and rose, black and white, the kimono he liked to dress Sasuke in. Sasuke, who looked pretty in the kimono Orochimaru draped over his pale skin – the man's doll, no more or less – Sasuke, the (almost) living evidence of his teacher's perversion.

It was possession, those white hands, larger than Sasuke's own, that slid across his skin like rain, tugging the heavy silk over his shoulders. It was the weight he noticed most, the wide heaviness of fold after fold of material that was laid and wrapped and pulled about his body. Fingers that exerted more pressure than necessary as they fastened the obi or tied the cloth belt, the knot made slowly and carefully as if the kimono wasn't just going to be ripped open later, when it was the teacher's patience that needed reprimanding and not his student's.

The range of kimono Orochimaru set aside could have kept him occupied with Sasuke for a long time, if there weren't more important things for them to do. The training was hard but fulfilling and every time he knelt opposite his teacher in his rooms as evening set in, his body hot and tired, his mind buzzed and hazy from hours of instruction, it felt like one more step made, one more day checked off.

But Sasuke's days seemed like nights, long and desolate, with little light and reprieve held tauntingly from his grasp like a traveller far from his bed. He liked night better.

His nights were spent in the fine kimono, the clothes his teacher dressed him in, gently like dressing a porcelain doll, until after the sake had been drunk and the subordinates dealt with, and the snake sennin could draw him away from the light and into rooms that seemed to span years, that were warm the moment the kimono was gone.

Sasuke waited for the dark to come. He waited as he knelt on tatami matting and ate his dinner, chopsticks snapping up the food like they had jaws of their own, his dark eyes picking food he liked from food he didn't, ebony mirrors jumping from bowl to bowl in a slow and methodical manner. He waited opposite Kabuto, listening to his dull droning as he attempted to entertain their master with stories of the day, of incidents inside and out of their forest lair, of the nations and their stupidity, of Akatsuki and their movements – here Sasuke listened, though his eyes did not stray from their perusal of food – and Orochimaru ate slowly and said little. He waited while the sake was drunk, while he felt green eyes on him and could tell the end of the meal was approaching.

Then he waited for the exhaustion to fade in the anticipation, for his skin to feel suddenly warmer in its encasement of silk, for his usual neutral expression to become harder to keep. He enjoyed that feeling.

He refused to let it show to anyone, although he doubted Orochimaru was fooled (he never was), and when asked to follow his teacher simply answered 'yes', arranged the long folds of material around him, and did so. Kabuto always managed to keep that sour expression from his face until his master's back was turned.

Orochimaru smelt like incense. His skin looked cold to the touch but wasn't. It was whiter than Sasuke's, perfectly smooth, and just as warm as any normal person's flesh should be. His hands were worn from training, but not coarse or rough as Sasuke knew his were, and they knew more than just seals. Orochimaru was Sasuke's teacher in more than just ninja techniques and sword practice, and he never felt surprised when he got another lesson, even if it was somewhere he never expected.

Nothing was said anymore. The halls, the rooms, that place, they were all silent and dark, and it was with hurried breath and eager hands that the layers of kimono material were removed, that they slid from his shoulders to the floor, like a snake shedding its skin. His teacher's mouth moved to his neck first, lips and tongue and teeth over the seal, as if he was wondering if it had faded during the daylight hours, and Sasuke was forced to remember how much Naruto had fought to stop this, to stop him, to protect him from all of this. It made it all the more desirable.

Sasuke was always first to lose his clothes. Sometimes the sennin had conquered him once, twice, before all of his were gone. But that didn't really matter.

He had rooms of his own once. Rooms he had sat alone in, bored and sulky, and stared at the empty walls, the sparse furniture and creaky bed, the colourful rug at the bed's foot that looked so out of place that Sasuke considered burning it to cinders with a fire jutsu. But now he couldn't even remember where those rooms were. If he tried to find them he would likely end up wandering the mistakable corridors for hours in vain, lost and waiting for a white hand to take his arm and lead him back.

It was a dance of ghosts, what they did, the turning of limbs, the meeting of mouths, the friction of flesh upon flesh. They folded together, curled and wrapped like kimono silk, white against white, black against white, red against white, and did things that normal ghosts could never do.

The sounds of their meeting echoed on the half bare walls – the study's walls were non-existent, bookshelves, diagrams and charts covering the plain stone, but the bedroom had only one scroll above the door, an old yellowed thing that had lost its bottom pin and had rolled to the top and hidden its contents from view – the grunts and moans, the muttered words and whispered nonsense, sounded crude reflected back, and Sasuke liked to hear it.

Orochimaru liked to hold his arms, to pin his wrists and watch him squirm, he liked to tease, to watch the mounting frustration in his student's expression and refuse to give him what he wanted.

Sasuke enjoyed the early times, the playing out of frustration and lust on his body, the pent up desire that was unleashed the moment Sasuke's back hit the bed. He enjoyed this more because his teacher didn't have control, because this was the only time he would ever see something of the like. He surrendered himself to Orochimaru because he was not stronger, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy it, that he didn't beg and plead and moan to see Orochimaru's long tongue winding around parts of him he had never let anyone else touch.

These times were never spoken of. They were the subject of many secret leers sent through his teacher's green snake eyes, but nothing was ever said about it. When the kimono were draped over his pale flesh, it was the many visible marks the cloth was covering that Sasuke watched in the mirror, but like Orochimaru, he didn't say anything about it.

Talk was something unimportant between them, something that was relatively rare when inside those rooms, when he could smell that scent first hand.

Orochimaru smelt like incense. His skin looked cold to the touch but wasn't. And every time those white hands took up the next silk kimono, the material thick with that musky smell, it was all Sasuke could do not to remember the night before.


End file.
